


the pain we're dealt

by themainpapi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Haikyuu - Freeform, M/M, Mild Smut, Sick Character, Suicide, Unrequited Love, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks in Love, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27847498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themainpapi/pseuds/themainpapi
Summary: "Iwa-chan~""Shut up Trashykawa.""Oh, you love me Iwa-chan and you know it!"If only Oikawa knew how right he was.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 8





	the pain we're dealt

**Author's Note:**

> Alright ladies and gents pls enjoy

“Iwa-chan!” the little brown haired boy exclaimed, running up to his miniature friend. Today, their parents finally let them have a playdate. Or, rather Iwaizumi finally let them have a playdate.

“Don’t call me that, Oikawa. That’s too girlish!” Iwaizumi shouted back, furrowing his eyebrows in annoyance.

Still, Oikawa smiled toothily, wrapping his playmate in a large bear hug. Iwaizumi blushed a little in embarrassment, refusing to hug back. This didn’t phase Oikawa, however, so eventually he just let go of his friend and offered to walk Iwa and himself to the park.

It was the day before their 6th year in elementary school. Both were excited, but only Oikawa showed it. He could tell Iwaizumi was giddy for a new year, though. They were just close like that.

“You keep up all this girly behavior, I’ll hit you! Just you see,” he muttered, still flustered from the long hug as Oikawa and him started towards the nearby neighborhood park.

“You’d never hit me, Iwa-chan. Not with serious intentions behind it, anyway,” Oikawa giggled to himself, slugging Iwaizumi in the arm.

Iwaizumi turned around and kicked Oikawa hard in the leg, making the poor brunette fall comically to the ground.

“ITAI! Iwa-chan, knock it off! That hurt, idiot! (or baka if you want to act all fluent)” Oikawa grumbled loudly, rubbing the back of his head that bumped the ground.

“Tch,” Iwa scoffed, offering a hand to the chocolate eyed boy sheepishly.

Oikawa’s pupils became the shape of stars. In shock, he sang out, “Iwa-chan really does love me!” He took Iwaizumi’s hand beaming, with determination in his dark orbs, only to be rejected. Iwa dropped his hand as soon as he heard what Oikawa said. He stared Oikawa down with a deadly stare, face full of disgust. The newfound blue hue around his forehead did wonders to cover the flushed pink around his cheeks.

Oikawa was such an idiot. Always saying stupid things like that would make anyone flustered, right? Right?

The short munchkins decided to race each other to the park when Oikawa finally got up and stopped whining. However, their tiny legs only took them halfway before the both of them fell to the group out of exhaustion.

Oikawa giggled the sweetest sound Iwa’s ever heard, and the pink raced to his face again. He looked away, angry at himself for these reactions.

It had almost always been this way for Iwaizumi, finding Oikawa “cute.” He hated it, and in rebuttal to his feelings, he would constantly tease and belittle his childhood friend. Almost making it seem as if he hated Oikawa.

Sometimes it got to his little friend, but deep down Oikawa knew his “Iwa-chan” could never hate him. Iwa never left him, no matter how often he brought up the overly-romanticized idea.

Once the two finally got to the nearby park, Oikawa decided to run straight to the swings. It was always his favorite attraction and Iwa loved it, too. Mostly because of Oikawa’s passion towards the swings, but that wasn’t the point.

It’s not like Oikawa _actually_ impacted how Iwaizumi lived. He didn’t care about Oikawa, right?

\---

As their playdate came to an end, Oikawa decided to challenge Iwa to a race to the long, scary slide neither of them had ever dared to touch. It was just too long, though neither of them would ever admit that to the other.

With no intention of actually sliding down it but tricking Iwa into slipping down, Oikawa stopped just in time before Iwa came flying by. Iwa, who Oikawa knew beforehand was going to try to tackle him down, had timed this perfectly in his head. He was always a very smart boy.

Iwaizumi was not ready for this at all, and he came flying down the slide at a scarily fast pace. But, just before he flew down the entire thing, he grabbed his friend’s collar to his green alien shirt and pulled Oikawa down to the depths of hell along with himself.

Oikawa screamed, predictably, and Iwa just shut his eyes tightly, bracing for impact. Neither were sure what to expect, but it was a new experience for the both of them. All new things are scary for the first time.

Oikawa screeched as the seemingly never ending slide sped up towards the bottom. In a moment of sheer terror, he grabbed Iwa’s hand and held it tightly. Iwaizumi didn’t reject it at all. He let his instincts take over, and he huddled under Oikawa, hugging him tightly in the horrifying seconds that never seemed to end.

But when they got to the end of the slide, they didn’t fling into space and immediately burn into a crisp like their predictions had been, they just fell off the edge.

Iwaizumi laid on top of his playground buddy for a little while, blushing fiercely once he’d come to the realization that he was so close to Oikawa. He took everything into consideration about Oikawa.

Oikawa- no, Tooru smelled like cologne. Iwa knew about the scent he stole from his dad every morning. “It gets me girls!” he’d explain pridefully. His hair, on the other hand, was a fresh, coconut and citrus blend and made Iwa salivate.

So there Iwa was, lying on Oikawa’s chest, sniffing deeply. Iwa unconsciously reached his arms around Oikawa’s waist and held on tightly.

He wondered how Oikawa felt at this moment.

He certainly didn’t seem _opposed_ to the affection. The silence was almost comfortable as the sun was almost fully set. The playground was lit by the deep orange/pink color in the distance and bright streetlights, though the sunset would soon be gone.

Oikawa jumped up out of nowhere and Iwa was completely flustered thinking Oikawa would call him gross or something. But he just smiled down at the sand Iwa was lying in, and offered a hand without a word.

Iwaizumi grabbed it hesitantly and was pulled up quickly but being rushed away.

“Where are we going, Trashy Oikawa?” Iwaizumi asked, but was met with nothing but giggles. Iwa rolled his eyes as he was led outside of the playground’s main area.

The two boys ventured farther into the actual grassy park, sprinting past the deep blue, sparkling lake. Oikawa had stars in his eyes due to the excitement and adrenaline rushing through.

The entire park was fully empty as it was dinnertime for most families. The sun sparkled into the lake, a beautiful reflection of the two volleyball players being shimmered with a golden yellow hue.

Iwaizumi was feeling the same way as Oikawa, being excited, but his eyes looked stone cold and unamused- a facade he’d created around his buddy for as long as he had started feeling giddy around him.

They ran for a few minutes at almost full speed up a long hill before stopping completely. The green grass of the hill was gorgeous. Iwaizumi was completely out of breath, but Oikawa just seemed excited.

“Why the hell did you bring me here, Tras-” Iwa was stopped by a pair of lips on his own.

His eyes grew animatedly large as their lips moved in sync for what felt like hours, until his eyes fluttered shut. In reality, it was only two seconds max. They pulled away slowly, staring into each other’s eyes longingly. Iwaizumi was trapped in a timeframe of pure ecstacy.

He knew deep down that he should be grossed out or disgusted, but it felt like a hole had just been filled in his heart. Speaking of his heart, did he mention it was beating at a million miles per hour? It was such a fast, unsteady beat he wondered if he was dying.

But then…

He came to his senses.

“W-what a-a-are y-y-ou-u-u d-d-o-oing??” he begged, flustered beyond comprehension. Iwaizumi’s face was a bright red while Oikawa’s merely shifted to a light pink.

“Be quiet, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa shushed him instantly.

“But-”

“Just look around you for once! Stop thinking! Iwa-chan~ if you think too hard when you don’t have a brain, you’re going to hurt your head.”

That earned him a swift slug to the chest.

“Itai! Knock that off!” Oikawa winced in pain.

“Trashykawa, answer my question! And… why did you-”

“I just wanted to show you a nice view of the sunset,” Oikawa interrupted, obviously avoiding the real question.

Iwa was frozen in shock at Oikawa’s ignorance. As for now, he decided to ignore the kiss before he got even angrier.

“F-fine. What even is this place?” He struggled to regain his usual confident demeanor.

“I’m glad you asked. I’ve never brought anyone here before. Ever! You should consider yourself very, very special Iwa-chan~"

"I will legitimately stab you," Iwaizumi was glaring spears toward Oikawa, desperately trying to ignore how hard his chest was pounding.

"You could never. Idiot." Oikawa stuck his tongue out at his best friend playfully.

Surprisingly, Iwaizumi didn't react angrily.

He sat himself down fully on the grass, patting the spot behind him. Oikawa beamed giantly and took his place. Oikawa laid on his back, the cool evening dew on the grass cooling him down from the run. Iwa followed his path, leaning back too.

The handsome young boys watched the sun set together, not even fully recognizing the fact that they were creating lifelong memories.

\---

Today first day of Iwaizumi's last year of high school volleyball.

Volleyball had always been a big part of his life. He never really had the desire to go pro or anything, but it was something that he was certainly passionate about. In fact, Iwaizumi wanted to still be involved with fitness at he got older.

That was, he'd stay connected to the sport without actually having the immense stress of practicing and their tiring schedules. If he had trouble adjusting to high school volleyball, professional or even just college would be no cake-walk.

After lazily throwing his volleyball shorts, practice shirt, and track suit on, Iwa checked his phone to see if any idiots had been blowing up his phone like they usually would. The third years had their own groupchat that was regularly participated in- especially by Oikawa. However, Iwaizumi only responded when he was asked a question pertaining to volleyball.

Even in the off season, chat bubbles would be filled with paragraphs of how life was going for each individual person. So now, since it was the first day of practice, the group was being erupted.

Iwaizumi opened the muted group chat to find all three other boys screaming for him.

Oikawa seemed particularly distressed. Iwa's heart skipped a beat as a long sigh escaped his lips. "Every damn year," he grumbled to himself.

**Trashykawa: Iwa-chan~ PLEASE ANSWER ME. I NEED YOUR HELP**

**Makki: We can see you're online Iwaizumi-san. Please answer him. It's getting annoying.**

**Matsun: Oikawa, chill out. Your knee will be fine for one day without it's special kneepad thing**

**Trashykawa: Iwa-chan please help me find it!!! I'll buy you some agedashi tofuuuuuuu**

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes dramatically. "Shittykawa," he mumbled.

**Me: Fine. I'll beat you the hell up if you aren't in your uniform when I get there.**

**Trashykawa: YAY!!! THANK YOU IWA-CHAN!!! and for your information,** **_I_ ** **should be the one worried that** **_you_ ** **aren't ready.**

**Trashykawa: My God, I sound like a mother!! (o >艸<)**

**Me: Piss off. I'm remuting this chat**

Iwaizumi cleared his throat, placing his phone in his bag, then calling out to his mother, "I'm leaving early! Oikawa lost his knee brace again!"

His mother responded quickly from the kitchen. "Alright! Have fun at practice!"

"Yeah, sounds good. Bye!"

Iwa attempted to leave the house until he felt a disapproving gaze on the back of his neck.

"Were you forgetting something?" he heard his mother's aura darken. Iwa shivered, terrified.

"S-sorry," he apologized, leaning over the counter to kiss his mother's cheek.

Instantly, his mother's scary demeanor lightened back to her normal, housewife, happy self. "Love you, Hajime!"

"Love you too!" Iwa ran out of the house.

The cold hit his rough tan skin immediately. He looked down at his calloused palms, a deep passionate flame igniting inside him. Those callouses were signs of how hard he worked, and he was proud.

The thing you have to understand about Iwaizumi is that he puts in just enough effort to be the best. He isn't the most talented individual which cannot be helped, but he'd be damned if he wasn't going to at least try to be the strongest. If it weren't for his fucked height, he'd be unstoppable.

Iwa hated how Oikawa has always been the taller of the two. Ever since they first met as toddlers, Oikawa held his height over Iwaizumi's head- literally.

Since the two boys were neighbors, Iwa didn't have to walk much farther than a block or two.

Up above, the clouds rolled through the sky at a dazed pace, the dew on the grass shining brightly in the tone of the morning sun. Iwa took a deep breath before catching the hinted aroma of his taller best friend.

Oikawa smells like sweet milk. It's the most beautiful smell Iwa's nose has ever had the pleasure of meeting.

From inside the house, Iwaizumi hears a faint yelp.

He rolls his eyes and picks his pace up a bit. Tooru's mother, not being home, has left the door unlocked, so Iwa pushes the door open and beelines straight to his idiot friend's room.

"Oi, Oikawa, wh-" Iwa is cut off by a rather... idiosyncratic sight.

Oikawa lays sandwiched between his dresser and the floor with an annoyed look on his face.

Iwaizumi turns around and covers his mouth to stifle a laugh, but can't contain himself and topples over, cackling. (Kuroo is jealous of his laugh)

"You idiot! Help me out!" Oikawa is enraged.

"I'm the idiot?" Iwa offers, still giggling wildly. "Who's the one stuck under his drawers?"

"If you're not going to be of assistance, then you can just-"

Iwa lifts up the dresser up in one swift motion, barely breaking a sweat.

Oikawa watches, dazzled and anyone could've sworn his pupils turned into hearts.

But Oikawa could never like Iwaizumi, it was all an act. Right?

"Iwa-chan is so strong! Wow!" Oikawa marvled, immediately jumping up and clinging onto his stronger friend's arm. He nuzzled his head into his elbow before getting pushed off by a flushed smaller boy.

"G-get off, idiot! You're s-so dumb."

"Why do you always get so shaken up when I touch you like this? Every since we were young, you've always-"

"Because it's weird! I dunno! Just- lets go find your knee supporter," Iwaizumi shrugged, annoyed.

"Oh no, I had it, I just wanted to make sure you got up early enough for school today! It's the first day of practice, after all. Our ace needs to be presentable~"

Oikawa looked his eyes up and down over Iwaizumi.

"Where's your tie?" Tooru asked with an annoyed eyebrow raised.

"Shut the hell up. Let's go to school now. Fix your hair first, though," Iwaizumi spat.

"OH GOD, MY HAIR!"

\---

A perfect swing. Right through the blockers. Right where he wants it, in the seams. The ball pops up and lands in the stands with the amount of force put on it to hit the ground.

"Iwaizumi!" The team cheers collectively. Iwa lands down and throws his fist in the air, letting out a tough war cry.

Oikawa looks over to the score- 25-19. The first team scrimmage of the year went well.

"Alright gentlemen, let's pack it up. School is starting soon~" Oikawa shouts. He makes his way over to Iwaizumi, slapping his back hard before leading him into the locker room.

**Author's Note:**

> and here it ends. i listened to so many sad songs writing this you don't even know. pls stay tuned for more edits! it'll be finished eventually. i've regained the motivation after reading in another life. :3*


End file.
